Call forwarding is a popular service offered by both mobile and fixed line telecommunication providers. When call forwarding is active, incoming calls for one telephone number are redirected to another telephone number. A considerable limitation of conventional call forwarding services relates to the manner in which the forward-to telephone number is configured. With these services, the user manually specifies one or more static forward-to telephone numbers (typically using the keypad or user interface of the device), or the user provides a default forward-to telephone number to the service provider for use whenever the user activates the call forwarding feature. In either situation, the user is unable to configure call forwarding automatically to a telephone device in the immediate area without some manual operation, especially if the user does not already know the telephone number of that device.
Cellular service providers may offer call forwarding services such that incoming calls for a cellular telephone are redirected a landline telephone. In this regard, it may be possible for the user deploy a docking station for the cellular telephone, where the docking station automatically commands the cellular network to forward calls to a designated telephone number (which is typically the home or office telephone number of the user). Although this appears to be a convenient solution, the user must still configure the call forwarding service to designate the forward-to number. In addition, this solution requires a docking station, which increases clutter in the user's home or office and which represents an added expense for the user and/or the service provider.